


Satisfied

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm lowkey obsessed with Hamilton, Inspired by Hamilton, Multi, Reader and Sister have a strong relationship, Reader is in love with Sam, Sam is in love with the reader, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Unrequited Love, but they're not together, mentioned past death of family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: It's the reader's sister's wedding and it reminds her of some feelings for Sam.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm obsessed with Hamilton?

‘Hey, hey, everybody quiet! C'mon, it’s time for my speech!’  
A low shushing came over the auditorium, as everyone fell quiet. You looked over at Julia: she was smiling brightly up at Sam, practically glowing in her gorgeous white gown. She was surrounded by all her closest friends and family. You had never seen her happier, not since your mom and dad died. It was then that you realised you realised that you had to do this. For Julia.  
“Alright. Hey guys! For anyone who doesn’t know, I’m Y/N. I’m Julia’s incredible older sister,’ Laughter broke out from the crowd. 'And I’m Sam’s best friend.’ You glanced at Sam and saw him staring at you with those puppy dog eyes in the way that makes you melt every single time. God, this was gonna be harder than you thought.  
You launched into your speech, talking a little bit about your sister and how close you were growing up. Your mother had Jules nearly a year after she had you, so it was like living with your best friend. Your parents had hunted before you were born, but when you were born, they stopped, hoping to give you the best future they could. But, in the words of basically every hunter ever, you can never leave that life. It always finds it was back to you and bites you in the ass.  
And that’s exactly what happened with your parents; the hunting life found its way back to them in the form of a spiteful vampire nest when you were 17 and Jules was 16. Your Aunt Clara took care of you after that, and she was still a full-time hunter. She taught you everything that you knew about hunting; from the basics to her own little tips and tricks. You and Julia decided not to go to college and you became hunters.  
And then it was time for the part of your speech that you knew was going too hurt the most.  
'Y'know, I’m actually the one introduced Sam and Jules. Yeah, we were at this sleazy bar somewhere in Kansas about eight years ago when I saw her looking over at this guy in the corner. She stared at him for ages. God, I couldn’t keep her attention for a minute. Eventually, I got sick of it. I told her 'Jules if you’re not gonna go talk to him, I’ll do it for you!’. She gave me hell. She told me to stop embarrassing her, but she still wouldn’t go talk to him, so I walked over to him and introduced her. I told him that my beautiful sister had been fawning over him all night but she didn’t have the courage to talk to him and I led him over. I knew from the look in her eyes that she had fallen right then and there. She looked so helplessly in love with him. I don’t think I’ll ever forget that night. That’s the night Jules and I found our family.’

Then I turn and see my sister’s face and she is helpless…  
And I know she is helpless…  
And her eyes are just helpless…

That wasn’t a lie. But, that’s not all that was ingrained in your mind. You remember seeing Sam and being immediately encapsulated by him. His strong jaw, his hazelnut hair and his intelligent eyes that stared into your soul. You recognised him from every account you heard from other hunters: he was the famous Sam Winchester. You knew about their reputation. You knew that every girl he dated ended up dead. You couldn’t do that to yourself.

For some selfish reason, you thought that it was better if you introduced Sam to Julia. You sent what you believed to be a ticking timebomb of a man towards Jules. What you didn’t realise was that, just like your sister, you had fallen for Sam Winchester. And you had just handed the love of your life to your sister.   
They got on famously and you and Julia started hunting with the boys. You grew close to both of the Winchesters, but Sam soon became your best friend. He knew everything about you; your biggest secrets, your deepest insecurities. But, the one thing he didn’t know was your feelings for him. That was the one thing that you had to keep from. He could never know; you could never do that to Julia.   
Julia was your whole world. She was your family, she was all you had left. There was no one you loved more in the world, not even Sam. You knew that if you had told her, she would break it off Sam, no matter how much it hurt her. You would do anything for her, and you knew that she would do anything for you. She would give you Sam if she thought it would make you happy. And so you stayed quiet. You’ve kept your feelings hidden for years now. Staying quiet was best. The best for Julia. You always did what was best for Julia.  
'Yeah, that night changed my life. My baby sister fell in love and I gained two amazing best friends. Sam and Dean, you’re my closest friends and my brothers. As an old friend used to say, family don’t end in blood. And, boy, was he right. You boys are my family and I would do anything for you.’  
You looked over and saw Sam, Dean and Jules all drying tears out of their eyes. You brought your hand up to your face, wiping away the tears you didn’t even realise had formed in your eyes. You huffed a laugh, to break the tension and then finishing off your speech.  
'Before I finish, I wanna thank my baby sister Jules. Your my rock, my best friend and my family. Sam, you better take care of her. You know I’ll kick your ass if you try anything.’  
Sam and Jules rushed over, pulling you into a big, warm hug. The tears were flowing freely now from all of you and you could feel the joy radiating off of the happy couple.   
'Thank you, Y/N. I love you, sis.’ Julia whispered into your neck.  
Sam spoke next. 'That meant everything to us, Y/N. Thank you.’  
You looked into Sam’s eyes and you saw a look in his eyes that had been familiar to you for many years. You knew he loved you. He loved you just as much as you loved him. Neither of you said anything because no matter how much you loved each other, you both loved Julia more.   
They walked back to their seats, hand in hand, smiles wide. Sam turned back and gave you one last longing look. You knew right then that your life would never be complete. Not without the love of your life. Not without Sam.

'And I know she’ll be happy as his bride.  
And I know he will never be satisfied,   
I will never be satisfied.’


End file.
